On Becoming Human
by bigk4062
Summary: One of Venus's shinobi spells has finally worked. She has turned herself and her family into humans. how will these changes affect them? ***i split up the last two chapters, and spaced them better. thanks to those who pointed that out 2 me!!***
1. becoming human

*** Alright, I've finally got this figured out. Per request, I'm gonna handle this fic a little differently. Instead of putting the song and text on one page, I'm going to write out the story with pieces of the song on one chapter, then the next will be the full songs in case anyone wants to see them. I think this will help the story flow, but if u got any better ideas, please tell me. ***  
  
Venus sat in her room, meditating. She was still trying to get use to the changes that were happening to her body. Almost three months ago, she had come across a spell that she believed could turn her and the guys into humans. After weeks of failures, she finally figured out the spell. She had gathered her brothers into the living room, and told them the news. At first they didn't believe her, but after a while they realized that she was telling the truth.  
  
Twenty minutes later, there were 6 humans standing in place of the 6 mutants that had been there. Mikey immediately moved towards the phone, and called April. She came down quickly, lugging Casey and a bag of clothes with her. After a few minutes of screaming, they settled down and began to discuss options. Casey told them of a two bedroom apartment in the same building as his, and suggested that they should live there. They debated this option for a while, and finally Splinter spoke up.  
  
"My children," he began, "I think this apartment is a good idea. The five of you shall share it. I will go live with Andre, whose is beginning to need help getting around his apartment." Leo looked like he was going to argue with Splinter, but he wisely held his tongue and bowed to his sensei.  
  
A week later they had moved in to the apartment, Venus, Leo and Donny shared the master bedroom, while Raph and Mikey went into the smaller bedroom. Ever since, the five of them had become even closer, and spent a lot of time talking. Splinter came to the apartment sometimes, but he was enjoying his new life with Andre. Venus was glad that everyone was happy, and her spell had worked. All of the sudden, a loud knock on the door snapped her out of the trance she was in.  
  
Opening the door, she saw Mikey standing in the hallway, staring at her. "What do you want Mikey?" She asked him, standing aside so he could come in the door. "I want to know if you're coming to my dance party tonight." He said, turning to look at her. "Of course I'm coming, why wouldn't I?" Venus asked him, arching an eyebrow. "I just wanted to make sure, I thought you had changed you mind, that's all." Mikey said, and left the room.  
  
Venus sighed, and looked through her closet. "Now all I have to do is find something to wear tonight." She muttered to herself, moving clothes around in her closet. After searching for almost twenty minutes, she gave up and called April, who suggested that Venus came over to her apartment and April will help Venus figure out what to do. Venus agreed, and left the apartment, poking her head in the living room to tell Raph and Leo where she was going.  
  
Grabbing her purse, she walked out the door. April's apartment was only a short walk from where she was, and Venus made it there in five minutes. Pushing the intercom button, she let April know she was there. April immediately buzzed her in, and Venus hurried to April's 2nd floor apartment. When she finally got there, April ushered her in quickly, and shut the door.  
  
Venus followed April to her room and sat on her bed. April looked in her closet, and began to pull out all of her clothes. Venus sighed as she looked at the piles of clothes on the floor, the bed, and the ones still in the closet. "It's going to be a long day, isn't it April?" April just smiled at her and nodded. She then turned back to the closet, trying to find her favorite outfit. "Aha!!! I found it." She said, and turned around, looking for Venus's approval. 


	2. means partying alot

April and Venus walked into the bathroom to work on Venus's hair and makeup. April instructed Venus to wet her hair down while April got out some hair gel and a blow dryer. After about twenty minutes of drying Venus's hair, April stood back, satisfied at the soft curls that now surrounded her face. She then started on Venus's makeup, but only ended up putting on a little blush and mascara. Leaving the bathroom, she gave Venus a knee-length black skirt, a white low-cut blouse, and a black vest. Venus quickly changed into the clothes, then opened the door. April smiled when she saw the outcome.  
  
"Venus, you look great, those guys will be all over you." Venus shot April a look, then looked into the mirror. "I do look good, don't I." She agreed, flipping her hair over her shoulder and laughing. "I'd better get going before the guys get mad at me." April handed her a pair of black boots, and gave Venus a hug. "Have fun V, and be careful." Venus hugged April back, then walked out the door, heading back to the apartment.  
  
Reaching the door, she knocked, hoping someone was home. Hearing footsteps, she backed away. Slowly the door opened, and she heard Raph's voice mutter "if that's not Venus, I'm gonna kill her when she comes home. We're already late." "You didn't have to wait for me Raph, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Venus said, pushing through the door. Raph's jaw dropped while he took in her outfit. Swallowing hard, he managed a weak "Hey" before turning quickly and walking away.  
  
Venus followed him into the kitchen. "Where is everyone?" "They already left, the made me stay behind and wait for you, since we could just go on my bike." Venus turned and looked at him. "You mean you're going to?? I thought you hated parties." Raph shrugged before answering. "I do, but I though I should do something nice for Mikey, so I agreed to go. Now, are we going or not?" Without waiting for an answer, Raph got his keys and walked out the door. Venus followed him, locking the door behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
***I know you all are gonna hate me for making this chapter so short, but I didn't think anyone would care to hear about how april applied Venus's makeup (But if you really wanna know, I could put it up in a later chapter.... ) anyways, for the next few chapters, this is gonna be like my music fic, you pick the songs that they dance to!!!!!! So start suggesting, and thanks to the FOUR people who reviewed my fic. *blows out kisses and waves* see ya later 


	3. it's party time

Venus climbed on the back of Raph's bike, holing on to him as he began to ride through the streets of New York. Venus stared at the back of Raph's head, wondering what it was that got him to agree to come tonight. Realizing that she may never know, she began to study the looks that Raph had been giving during their transformation. His light brown hair and bluish-green eyes gave off the impression of him being a funy, romantic guy who would insist on paying for his girlfriend and opening the door for her. Instead, Raph had quickly gained a bad boy reputation, which made even more girls fall hopelessly in love with him. He had one of those rare smiles that lit up an entire room, and he had perfected what he called 'the boy band point', which he sometimes used when Leo got him.  
  
After almost 15 minutes, they finally made it to the party. Raph locked up his bike, then stalked into the room, with Venus falling behind to watch him go. "Wonder what his problem is tonight?" She thought, then sighed. Making a promise to have fun no matter what, she followed Raph inside.  
  
Raph walked in, followed by Venus, to find the party in full swing. Venus quickly spotted some of her friends, and walked over to meet them. After almost 15 minutes of girl talk, they decided to go dance. All of the sudden, almost as if he was reading their minds, Mikey began to play their song. They floor cleared out as the 7 girls got ready to do their thing. With a circle of people around them, Venus and her friends began to dance to their favorite song.  
  
Sittin' here eatin' my heart out waitin'  
  
Waitin' for some lover to call  
  
Danielle grinned as she heard cat calls coming from the men in the crowd.  
  
Lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
  
Venus grinned at the crowd, and, as the only unattached girl in the group, began to sing the next verse.  
  
Lookin' for a lover who needs another  
  
Don't want another night on my own  
  
Wanna share my love with a warm blooded lover  
  
Wanna bring a wild man back home  
  
  
  
As the song ended, all the girls got were more whistles and cries for more. Danielle smiled and winked at them. "Maybe later boys, for now, let's all party!!" Mikey put in another song, and everyone began to dance again.  
  
After almost an hour of dancing, Venus collapsed onto a sofa on the sides,, smiling at her friends. "I'm totally exhausted; can we sit down for a few?" They all nodded, and sat down in seats near where Venus sat. Danielle and Laura went to get drinks, while the other just hung out, listening to music and talking.  
  
"So Heather how's Brian?" Venus asked, turning to the blonde girl. "He's alright, still trying to prove that he's the best football player God ever created, but what can you do?" Venus shrugged and looked back. Seeing Danielle and Laura slowly making their way back, Venus jumped up to help them. The girl stayed there for a few more songs, talking.  
  
In the middle of 'Baby got back' Jessica noticed Raph walking towards them. She smiled and waved at him, and he slowly made his way over. Without missing a beat, he held his hand out to Venus, who stared at it like there was something wrong with it. "Come on V, I requested a song for us, you need to get your butt in gear and get out here with me. Venus shook her head. "I'm to tired right now Raph, maybe later." "Maybe now, how about that Venus." With that, Raph grabbed her hand and pulled her up.  
  
The two of them made it out to the dance floor just as the last song ended.  
  
Let me be your hero  
  
Raph wrapped his arms around Venus, pulling her a little bit closer as the song continued.  
  
Would you tremble  
  
If I touched your lips?  
  
Would you laugh?  
  
Oh please tell me this.  
  
Now would you die  
  
For the one you loved?  
  
Venus laid her head on Raph's shoulder, knowing full well that all of her friends were watching them, waiting to see what would happen.  
  
Would you swear  
  
That you'll always be mine?  
  
  
  
Am I in too deep?  
  
Have I lost my mind?  
  
I don't care...  
  
You're here tonight.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
And I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
I can be your hero.  
  
As the song ended, Venus didn't know what to do. She knew that she should leave and go back to her friends, but being with Raph when he was like this was so rare, and she wanted to enjoy it. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Brian talking to MIkey. Just then the song ended, and Venus took a step back from Raph.  
  
  
  
***HEHEHE I know I'm evil, you don't have to tell me. I would write more, but it's almost two in the morning, and my mom'll kill me if I don't get up at a decent time tomorrow. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews (nine already!!! Go me) I will begin explaining what each of the guys, Venus and their friends look like (that'll be the longest chapter, you'll see) but I'm just gonna through in a little bit for now. I promise not to take to long with the next chapter, just keep on reviewing!!! I appreciate it, really. 


	4. hot stuff

This song is by Donna Summers and it's call "hot stuff"  
  
Sittin' here eatin' my heart out waitin'  
  
Waitin' for some lover to call  
  
Dialed about a thousand numbers lately  
  
Almost rang the phone off the wall  
  
All together, the girls began to wave their arms in the air, while the guys all began to whistle.  
  
CHORUS:  
  
Lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
  
I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
  
Gotta have some hot stuff  
  
Gotta have some lovin' tonight  
  
I need hot stuff  
  
I want some hot stuff  
  
I need some hot stuff  
  
Lookin' for a lover who needs another  
  
Don't want another night on my own  
  
Wanna share my love with a warm blooded lover  
  
Wanna bring a wild man back home  
  
REPEAT CHORUS  
  
Sittin' here eatin' my heart out, no reason  
  
Won't spend another night on my own  
  
I dialed about a hundred numbers baby  
  
I'm bound to find somebody home  
  
REPEAT CHORUS  
  
This song is by Enrique Iglesias, and is called "Hero"  
  
Let me be your hero  
  
Would you dance  
  
If I asked you to dance?  
  
Would you run  
  
And never look back?  
  
Would you cry  
  
If you saw me crying?  
  
And would you save my soul, tonight?  
  
Would you tremble  
  
If I touched your lips?  
  
Would you laugh?  
  
Oh please tell me this.  
  
Now would you die  
  
For the one you loved?  
  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
  
  
Would you swear  
  
That you'll always be mine?  
  
Or would you lie?  
  
would you run and hide?  
  
Am I in too deep?  
  
Have I lost my mind?  
  
I don't care...  
  
You're here tonight.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
Oh, I just want to hold you.  
  
I just want to hold you.  
  
Am I in too deep?  
  
Have I lost my mind?  
  
Well I don't care...  
  
You're here tonight.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
I can be your hero.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
And I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
I can be your hero. 


	5. what's it gonna be?

Venus slowly walked away from Raph, towards her friends, who were laughing and smiling at her. She sank down next to Danielle, covering her head with her hands. Danielle wrapped an arm around her, and pulled her closer. "It's ok, V, really, it's ok." "What the hell was that?" Laura asked, looking at Venus. "I don't know, what did it look like?" Venus snapped back, turning away from her.  
  
"I think you two looked so cute together!!" All the girls smiled and laughed, while Venus turned red. "Do you really think so?" "Of course we do Venus. Would we lie about something like that?" Danielle reassured her, patting her head. "Let's see what Raph thinks about this." Heather said, getting up and running off. "HEATHER!!!!!!!" Venus yelled, watching the girl run away. Groaning, Venus sank even lower into her seat.  
  
Heather made her way over to where Raph was talking to Leo and some of the guys. "Hey honey!" Brian said, leaning down to give her a kiss. "Hey you, what are you guys doing?" "We're just hanging out, talking." Brian replied, turning back to the guys. Heather smiled, then turned to Raph. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Raph nodded, walking towards where she was. Heather took his hand and dragged him towards a corner.  
  
"What the hell was that?" She asked, staring at him. "What do you mean?" Raph asked, raising an eyebrow. "You know exactly what I mean, you idiot. What was up with that song?" "Can't I dance with her if I want to, we are friends." "Is that all it is then, a friendship?" Raph nodded, and Heather sighed. "All right, jut wondering." With that Heather walked away. Raph walked back to his friends with a slight smile.  
  
Heather made her way over to where Venus sat. "What did he say, Heather?" Kayla asked, sipping on a Coke. "He just wants to be friends with her, that's all. "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" All the girls yelled, looking one at a time over at Venus, who was just observing them. With a pained look, she slowly got up and disappeared. "Uh-oh, we're in trouble, she looks mmmmmmmaaaaaddddddddddddd!!!!" Jen said, looking at the rest of the girls.  
  
Danielle sighed, and looked at the area where Venus once stood. "I just hope Raph can run faster than her." With that, all of the girls burst into laughter.  
  
Venus smiled as she walked back to the girls. "Let's get going, we've got a lot to do!!" All the girls followed Venus, looking in confusing towards her. They all got into the middle of the dance floor and prepared. Everyone else, knowing what was coming, left and formed a circle around them. Venus took the middle, and the rest of the girls filled in around her.  
  
Oooh, yeah  
  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
  
Hey, yeah, hey, yeah  
  
Realizing what Venus was going to do, the rest of the girls smiled and flipping their hair around.  
  
1-What's it gonna be?  
  
'Cause I can't pretend  
  
Don't you wanna be more than friends?  
  
I often tell myself  
  
That we could be more than just friends  
  
I I live in misery when you're not around  
  
And I won't be satisfied  
  
Till we've taken those vows  
  
Raph's head snapped up as he began to listen to her song. He gulped and looked at the rest of the guys for support. They just shrugged and shook their heads.  
  
  
  
I often fantasize the stars above, oh, a chill  
  
They know my heart and speak to yours  
  
Like only lovers do  
  
(rpt 1)  
  
As the song ended, Leo looked over at Raph. "Looks like things aren't going to be so easy between the two of you anymore, huh?" Raph just grunted and looked away.  
  
Venus gave the rest of the girls a smile as they walked back to their seats. "I think I'm looking for another apartment, girls." That's no problem, V, we're looking for another roommate since Heather's moving out." "Why are you moving out, Heather?" Venus asked, looking at her.  
  
Heather blushed before replying. "Things have been going so well for Brian and I that we're going to try to live together." Venus looked at Heather in shock, then jumped up and hugged her. "That's great Heather!!" Heather smiled at her, and the rest of the girls stood up. "Well then, we've better start packing." Nicole said, standing up. "Why are we packing now?" Venus asked, standing up also. "Do you want them to try to talk you out of it? Let's go!!!" 


	6. bnc

Envogue's "what's it gonna be?" Oooh, yeah  
  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
  
Hey, yeah, hey, yeah  
  
What's it gonna be?  
  
'Cause I can't pretend  
  
Don't you wanna be more than friends?  
  
Hold me tight and don't let go  
  
Don't let go  
  
You have the right to lose control  
  
Don't let go  
  
I often tell myself  
  
That we could be more than just friends  
  
I know you think that if we move too soon  
  
It would all end  
  
I live in misery when you're not around  
  
And I won't be satisfied  
  
Till we've taken those vows  
  
2-There'll be some lovemaking  
  
Heart breaking, soul shaking  
  
Love ooh aah  
  
Lovemaking, heart breaking  
  
Soul shaking  
  
(repeat 1)  
  
I often fantasize the stars above, oh, a chill  
  
They know my heart and speak to yours  
  
Like only lovers do  
  
If I could wear your clothes  
  
I'd pretend I was you, and lose control  
  
(rpt 2, 1)  
  
Running in and out my life  
  
Has got me so confused  
  
You gotta make the sacrifice  
  
Somebody's gotta chose  
  
We can make it if we try  
  
For the sake of you and I  
  
Together we can make it right  
  
What's it going to be?  
  
Can't keep running in and out of my life  
  
Out of my life  
  
More than friends, oh, oh, oh  
  
Hold me tight and don't let me go  
  
You've got the right  
  
I said you've got the right to lose control  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
  
Don't break up 'cause I can't take it 


	7. starting 2 back

Danielle and Venus brought the last of the boxes into Venus's apartment. "Shall we get started?" Venus asked the other girl, who smiled and nodded. The rest of the girls were at the other apartment, helping Heather gather up her last minute things and getting her settled in her new apartment. They were going to be over later to help Venus move out. Right now all Venus and Danielle were doing was pulling out anything that Venus would not need for a few days, such as her books and extra clothes. "Want me to put on the radio?" Venus asked, looking at Danielle. "Just put on a cd" Danielle replied, turning back to the boxes. Venus got up and grabbed a few of her mix cd's that Donny had burned for her, and put them in the player.  
  
As the first song began, Danielle turned to Venus and said "What is this?" Venus just smiled and motioned for her to listen.  
  
Some boys kiss me some boys hug me I think they're ok, if they don't give me proper credit, I just walk away,  
  
"geez Venus, what century is this music from?"  
  
"What, Danielle, you don't like Madonna?" Venus asked the other girl, while puttine more books in a box.  
  
"Not really, I thought you knew that, Venus."  
  
"Well I guess I didn't know that, did I?" Venus said. Just then, the phone rang. "Hello? Oh, hey Leo, what's up? Yeah, we decided to come back and pack. I'm moving out, remember? You don't remember? Well, god, I've only been discussing it with the girls for a week or two. I'm moving into Heather's old room, since she's moving in with Brian. Yeah, I though you knew about that. No, that's not the reason, ok, I'm getting off Leo, talk to you later. Bye." Venus quickly hung up the phone, turning back to Danielle with a smile.  
  
"Jeez Venus, just lie to the guy why don't you?" Venus just gave Danielle an innocent look. "Whatever do you mean, Danielle?" Danielle just looked at Venus and shook her head, getting back to the packing. Venus walked back over and turned on the cd-player.  
  
Hee-hee!  
  
Ooh!  
  
Go on girl!  
  
Aaow!  
  
"Hey Danielle, here's a song for you and Brian!!!" "What is it?" Danielle asked, looking over at Venus. "Just listen, Danielle, just listen."  
  
Hey pretty baby with the high heels on  
  
You give me fever  
  
Like I've never, ever known  
  
You're just a product of loveliness  
  
Just kiss me baby  
  
And tell me twice  
  
That you're the one for me  
  
Danielle started to laugh as she listened closely to the lyrics. "I love it, Venus, this is so our song!! Thanks!"  
  
Chorus:  
  
The way you make me feel  
  
(The way you make me feel)  
  
You really turn me on  
  
(You really turn me on)  
  
"No problem Danielle, I knew you would like it."  
  
You knock me off of my feet  
  
(You knock me off of my feet)  
  
My lonely days are gone  
  
(My lonely days are gone)  
  
Venus started to do an impression of Michael Jackson in the kitchen, while Danielle watched in amusement.  
  
I like the feelin' you're givin' me  
  
Just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy  
  
  
  
As the song ended, Venus and Danielle fell on the couch, laughing. The door opened, and the rest of the girls walked in. The two on the couch immediately got up and looked at them. Venus turned and motioned for them to sit. She walked over to the cd-player and flipped through the songs, trying to find another one to sing to. "Here V, I found one for you." Jessica said, holding out a cd. Venus thanked her, and put it in the player. [pic] 


	8. a break in the action

***Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long since I wrote, I've been busy starting school again. The homework really gets to you after a while, doesn't it. This is going to be the chapter when I explain every main character just to warn ya'll who don't care what the guys and Venus look like!!***  
  
Venus sat on the couch, watching the girls dance around. After she had danced to En Vogue's "never gonna get it," she had decided to sit here and think about what had happened over the past few weeks. Sighing she relaxed on the couch, all the while thinking about the guys.  
  
Mikey was a dead ringer for Ricky Martin, who had been one of his favorite singers. However, he couldn't sing to save his life. He often tried, which caused the rest of the guys to throw pillows at him. He hadn't lost his big grin and his playful attitude, but he knew better how to use it, and didn't aggravate them all like he did when he was younger. After they became human, Mikey decided to join a martial arts dojo, and was already close to receiving his black belt.  
  
Re-mutation had done Donny good. He had black hair and black eyes. His smile could make you melt (and as a result, Venus found that she couldn't keep on arguing with him.) The one thing that he had kept from his turtle years was his love of computers. This was quickly spread through the college community, which caused many people to call him up with their computer problems. Donny hadn't joined the dojo with Mikey, instead choosing to keep his own practice schedule.  
  
Leo had it bad. He looked like Ben from 7th heaven, and couldn't go anywhere without somewhere singing the theme song to it, which drove his crazy. It didn't help that it had become Venus's favorite show, which caused him to watch it every day. Leo's personality hadn't changed much since the re-mutation. He still led the other four, but he didn't force them to listen to him. He let them decide their faith, and didn't butt heads with Raph as much. Leo was the only one of the guys who stayed in his ninja training with Master Splinter. Master Splinter had not lost his integrity after becoming human. He had salt and pepper hair (which was more salt than pepper) and a strong build. Using his martial arts, he got a job at another dojo, which he worked part time with the little kids, telling them stories about when his sons were in training. The money he made was split between his students and his half of the rent for Andre's apartment.  
  
Danielle was considered the prettiest of the girls. She had dark eyes and blonde, curly hair, which looked like the one girl from the Fanta commercial. She was also considered the loudest of all of the girls. She protected her friends and their images as much as she could, and the girls all knew better than to date someone who was willing to stand up against her. However, Danielle was the first to admit she was wrong, and worked her hardest to make up for her mistakes.  
  
Laura was the quietest of the group. She was the type who would rather sit and talk with one or two good friends than be in a group of people. Her blonde hair, blue eyes, thin and tall figure gave her the appearance of being a model. Instead, she wanted to be a teacher, and was in college to get her degree. She was the only one of the girls who really knew what she wanted to do with her life, wile the rest of them just got their basic 


	9. 2 months later

Venus sat in the room she shared with Jen, staring at the wall. She had been living with Jen, Danielle, and Laura for almost 2 months and a lot of things had happened. After only 2 months of living together, Heather and Brian decided that they wanted to get married, but they also decided that it would be best if they didn't live together before then. Heather moved in with Jessica, who had been looking for someone to share her apartment with. Heather and Brian set their wedding date for the middle of May, which gives them 6 months to plan a huge wedding. Venus and Raph had barely spoken in the last few months. Instead, Raph began to go out with another girl, and Venus was being courted by someone else, who wouldn't reveal their identity. The rest of the guys were doing alright. Mikey finally hooked up with Jen, and Venus found herself spending a lot of time alone in the room they shared. Donny spent most of his time in the labs at the college, determined to be the only straight A student in the whole school. Leo spent most of his time in the dojo he had joined, and his peers were awestruck at his awesome abilities. The other girls basically just studied and went to school. Once a month, they all went out to a club to party, but more often that not, a few of them just hung out together for awhile, talking about school and their friends. Heather walked quickly towards her old apartment to meet up with Danielle for dinner. She was almost there, and was glad. It was one of those cold November nights that promised snow, and lots of it. Reaching the door, she stuck her key in the appropriate door and opened it. The first person she saw was Venus, who looked surprised to see her. "Hey Venus, what's up?" Heather asked, then noticed the flowers on the table. "Who are those from?" "My stalker again, I guess." Venus said, laughing. "You still don't know who it is?" Heather asked. "No, and I don't want to know either." Venus replied, turning away. "Why not, Venus, then at least they wouldn't be stalking you anymore." Well, I just figured you've got to be a jerk if you do nothing but stalk a woman for almost 2 months." Venus told her, and Heather laughed, then nodded. "Alright Venus, you win. Is Danielle here? We are going out tonight." "I haven't seen her for awhile, Heather." Venus replied. Danielle walked into the hallway, after listening to the conversation. "I'm right here V, I was just watching 'Con Air' on USA." "Oh" Venus and Heather said together, then rolled their eyes. "Danielle, haven't you seen that movie about 20 times already?" Heather asked, raising an eyebrow. "Sure I have, but I really like it so I watch it as much as I can." Danielle replied, staring back at the two girls. They all laughed, and Danielle turned to Heather. "You ready to go yet Heather?" "I am, Danielle, see you later V." With that, the two girls left the apartment, leaving Venus by herself. Venus sighed and walked into the living room, deciding to watch a little T.V. She turned it on, then sat back on relaxed. 20 minutes later, she awoke to the sound of the telephone ringing. She answered the phone, and listened. "Venus come quick, I'm at the Hospital with Brian. Something's wrong with Heather. She collapsed at dinner." "I'll be right there Danielle." Venus said, then hung up the phone and hurried out the door. 


	10. them

Madonna's "material Girl"  
  
Some boys kiss me some boys hug me I think they're ok, if they don't give me proper credit, I just walk away,  
  
they can beg and they can plea but they can't see the light, 'cause the boy with the cold hard cash is always mr. right 'cause we are living in a material world, and I am a material girl, you know that we are living in a material world and I am a material girl.  
  
Some boys romance some boys slow dance that's all right with me, if they don't raise my interest then I have to let them be, some boys try and some boys lie but I don't let them play (no way) only boys that save their pennies make my rainy day. 'cause we are living in a material world, and I am a material girl, you know that we are living in a material world and I am a material girl Living in a material world (material) living in a material world, living in a material world (material) living in a material world  
  
boys may come and boys may go and that's alright you see, experience has made me rich and now they're after me 'cause everyone's living in a material world and I am a material girl, you know that we are living in a material world and I am a material girl A material, a material, a material, a material world  
  
Michael Jackson's "the way you make me feel"  
  
Hee-hee!  
  
Ooh!  
  
Go on girl!  
  
Aaow!  
  
Hey pretty baby with the high heels on  
  
You give me fever  
  
Like I've never, ever known  
  
You're just a product of loveliness  
  
I like the groove of your walk,  
  
Your talk, your dress  
  
I feel your fever  
  
From miles around  
  
I'll pick you up in my car  
  
And we'll paint the town  
  
Just kiss me baby  
  
And tell me twice  
  
That you're the one for me  
  
Chorus:  
  
The way you make me feel  
  
(The way you make me feel)  
  
You really turn me on  
  
(You really turn me on)  
  
You knock me off of my feet  
  
(You knock me off of my feet)  
  
My lonely days are gone  
  
(My lonely days are gone)  
  
I like the feelin' you're givin' me  
  
Just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy  
  
Oh I'll be workin' from nine to five  
  
To buy you things to keep you by my side  
  
I never felt so in love before  
  
Just promise baby, you'll love me forever more  
  
I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied  
  
'Cause you're the one for me  
  
Chorus:  
  
The way you make me feel  
  
(The way you make me feel)  
  
You really turn me on  
  
(You really turn me on)  
  
You knock me off of my feet now baby - hee!  
  
(You knock me off of my feet)  
  
My lonely days are gone - a acha acha  
  
(My lonely days are gone)  
  
Acha-ooh  
  
Go on girl!  
  
Go on! Hee! Hee! Aaow!  
  
Go on girl!  
  
I never felt so in love before  
  
Promise baby, you'll love me forevermore  
  
I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied  
  
'Cause you're the one for me...  
  
Chorus 


	11. telling everyone

Venus hurried into the emergency room. Turning a corner, she found Danielle and Brian standing there, both looking numb and scared. "The doctor's are looking at her right now, but they say that she is going to be fine." Danielle informed Venus, who nodded then attempted to smile. "What happened Danielle?" Venus asked, holding Danielle's hand. The other girl looked like she was still in shock but managed to respond. "We were at the pizza place, discussing wedding plans, when Heather said she didn't feel well, so we decided to go home. As we got up she fell back on the chair and just passed out. I don't know why, but I think she hit her head while she was falling." Venus finished listening to Danielle then went over to give Brian a hug.  
  
Just then a doctor came out. "How is she?" Danielle asked, looking at the doctor. "Well, I have some good news and some bad news." The three of them looked at the doctor, then looked at each other. "Well, the good news is that she is going to be fine, she was just overworking herself. However, according to my tests, she is also 2 months pregnant. She is having some complications, though, and the baby might not make it." Brian's face paled and he slunk down into a chair.  
  
Venus and Danielle stared in shock at the doctor, then at Brian who was moaning in his chair. The doctor looked at them for a minute, then quietly said "If you would like to see her, you can go in, but only for a minute." Venus patted Danielle's arm and said "You and Brian can go. I'm going to get in touch with everyone else." Danielle nodded then, taking Brian's hand, headed to Heathers room.  
  
Venus looked around for a telephone, then finally found one near the nurses station. Digging through her pockets, she found some change, and dialed the guys number.  
  
Hello?  
  
Raph? It's Venus  
  
Hey V, what's up?  
  
Heathers in the hospital  
  
Why?  
  
The doctor says she's pregnant and that she might lose the baby ...  
  
Raph r u there?  
  
She's pregnant?  
  
Yes she is. Can you call everyone and tell them to get here?  
  
Sure, no prob  
  
Thanks Raph, ttyl  
  
Bye v 


	12. Heading out

Danielle and Brian slowly approached Heather's room, then paused outside the door when they heard her crying inside. Danielle pushed Brian through, telling him that she would wait outside. Brian took a deep breath then walked into the room.  
  
Heather looked up as she heard someone enter her room. "Brian" Heather said, trying to sit up. Brian walked quickly over to her bed and put his arms around her. "Are you ok, honey?" He asked, gently touching her arm. Heather started to sob. "Brian, I'm so scared, what if I lose the baby?" "You won't lose the baby, Heather, I'm sure you won't. Now just calm down while I get Danielle, ok?" Heather held back a sob and nodded. Brian then backed out of the room, and nudged Danielle in, who slowly walked towards Heather's bed.  
  
Raph hung up the phone after finishing his conversation with Venus. He moved quickly into the living room where Mikey and Jen were 'watching' a movie. "Hey Mikey, that was Venus. You two better get up, we've got to get to the hospital as soon as possible." "Why the hospital? Is Venus all right?" Jen asked concern etched on her face. "Venus is fine, but according to her, Heather's pregnant, and the doctors think she might lose the baby." Raph told them, then turned to go into Leo and Donny's room while Mikey and Jen hurried to get themselves ready.  
  
Jen called Laura, who agreed to call the rest of the girls and to meet them at the hospital. A minute later, Leo and Donny came out, saying that Raph would be there in a minute. Leo went to the phone and called Splinter, telling him what was going on, and to see if he wanted to go. Mikey grabbed his keys and went downstairs to get the Hummer, and Jen went with him. Donny went around shutting off lights and grabbing his books to study in the waiting room. Raph waited with Leo, who was just finishing his conversation with Master Splinter. He turned to Raph and nodded. "Let's go." With that, Raph and Leo put on their shoes and left the apartment.  
  
Laura hung up the phone and turned around, frowning. "I can't believe that she's pregnant. Well, Kayla is going to pick me up, so I should get ready. I'll pick out some clothes and things for Heather while she's in the hospital. Since her and Venus are about the same size, I'm sure V won't mind if Heather wears her clothes." After that reasoning, Laura headed to Venus and Jen's room, leaving it about ten minutes later with a small suitcase filled with clothes and some of Jen's makeup. She stopped to pick up some things to do in the waiting room, including phone numbers of some of their other friends. Just then she heard the phone ring once, and knew it was Kayla. She shut off the lights and headed out the door, hoping that Heather would be ok.  
  
Venus sat in the emergency room with Brian and Danielle, feeling a little stir-crazy. "What is going on here? Is she alright?" Venus thought to herself. With a sigh, she reached for Brian's hand and gave it a reassuring pat. He looked at her and smiled warily, then got up. "I'm going to call Heathers parents; they might want to know what's going on." With that, he walked towards the pay phones, dread slowly building.  
  
Leo burst into the waiting room, followed by the rest of the guys, Master Splinter, and Jen. The 1st nurse they saw raised an eyebrow and said "Just follow the crowd," and pointed down one of the long hallways. Leo smiled at her and led the rest of the group towards Heather's room.  
  
They got there and were surprised to see that everyone else was already in the room. Venus looked up and smiled. "The doctors said that Heather is going to be fine, she just has to relax for a few days." All of the guys sighed in relief, then sank into the sofas in the waiting room. "We can go see her; we just can't all go together." Kayla informed them all. Immediately, fights broke out as they all wanted to be the first to see Heather. Finally, Splinter stopped the fights by deciding who could go when. Once they all had gone, the doctors came back out and suggested that they should all go home, since it would be easier for Heather to recuperate if they weren't bugging her all the time. They all agreed, and left the hospital soon after. 


	13. going 2 dinner

Venus sat in the student lounge, trying to find out where Danielle was. "Come on Danielle." She muttered to herself, while trying to call Danielle's cell phone. Venus sighed and hung up after getting Danielle's voice mail yet again. Standing up, she turned to leave. Just then, she saw Danielle running up the sidewalk. Venus stood outside to greet her. Danielle looked at Venus before saying "Sorry I'm late, Heather called from the hospital. She says that she's coming home tomorrow." "Finally she's been in there for like a week, hasn't she? I hope she won't be in trouble at school." Venus said, and Danielle shrugged. "Well, Brian's been helping her when he can." Danielle told her, "And I told her that I would bring her some of her work tonight." Venus then noticed the bad on Danielle's back and nodded. "So what did her parents say? Last time I talked to Brian he told me that they haven't been able to get in touch with them yet." "Well, they didn't seem angry at them, they basically just asked if they would get married sooner." "Well that's good. So, what are we doing today O Great One?" Danielle grinned at Venus before saying "Well, I was thinking that we could go out to eat tonight, and bring Heather some food. Brian says that she is having some trouble with hospital food, you know how picky she is." Venus giggled, then nodded in agreement. "Alright Danielle, let's go."  
  
Venus and Danielle headed off towards the parking lot. Just as they got to Danielle's car, Venus's cell phone went off. She grabbed it, then answered. "Hello? Oh, hi Mikey. No, I'm going out with Danielle, why? She did!?!? No, I didn't know I'm so sorry. Listen, I'll talk to her, ok? Yes Mikey. Maybe Danielle and I will stop by later if we have a chance. Yes I'm sure. Ok Mikey, talk to you later, bye." Venus hung up her phone, and then looked at Danielle. "Mind if we invite Jen out to dinner? Mikey says that she broke up with him because he took too much of her time, and she wants to be with her friends. I promised Mikey that we would talk to her." Danielle looked at Venus for a minute, and nodded. "Alright, we can go pick her up." Venus thanked Danielle and then dialed the number for their apartment. "Jen, its Venus. Get ready; Danielle and I are picking you up." Before Jen could respond, Venus hung the phone up. She looked at Danielle and said "let's roll."  
  
Five minutes later Danielle and Venus pulled in front of their apartment. Venus dialed their room, and told Jen to get her butt down there now. Jen appeared about twenty seconds later. Climbing into the back seat, she said a meek help to both of the girls before turning towards Venus and saying "I take it that you know about me and Mikey, huh?" Venus looked back at Jen, and then smiled. "Relax Hun. I'm not going to bite you or anything. I just want to talk and find out what's up with you and Mikey." Jen looked at Venus for a minute before replying. "He wasn't making me happy all the time and I felt like I couldn't spend any time with my friends, so I told him that I needed some space. I told him that I needed to break up with him and that I was sorry. Then I ran out of the restaurant and came straight home." Venus and Danielle looked at Jen, who was looking very pale. Venus reached back and patted Jen on the shoulder. "It's ok Hun, I understand. Just remember thought, Mikey really does care about you and he'll always be there for you." Jen smiled at Venus and nodded yet again. "Thanks V; I really appreciate you saying that." Venus shrugged her shoulders, and then jumped as Danielle yelled "We're here." Danielle and Jen both laughed as Venus rubbed her head, which she had bumped on the ceiling. Venus looked at both of them, narrowed her eyes, then muttered under her breath and turned away. "What was that Venus?" Danielle asked jokingly. Venus just glared at her and threw open the door. Stepping out, she turned and stuck her tongue out at the other two girls. They all laughed, and went into the restaurant. 


	14. visiting Heather

After dinner, the girls headed towards the hospital, laughing all the way. Venus and Danielle entered first, dragging some homework for Heather. Jen followed with some bags to take back some of Heather's stuff, which they were going to dump off at her apartment. They walked into Heathers room to find her fully dressed and sitting up. "So, how's the mommy today?" Venus asked, looked at Heather and winking. Heather smiled back, and then groaned.  
  
"I don't think I can take 7 more months of this. All the girls started to laugh, and Venus rolled her eyes. Just then, the door opened, and Brian came in. "Hey girls" He greeted the bunch, and then took his seat next to Heathers bed. Venus reached under her seat and took out to boxes. "We got you two some food, even though we all know how much you love hospital food." Brian grinned at them, and then turned to Heather.  
  
Venus looked at Jen, and then looked back at Brian and Heather, who were already deep in conversation. "Ok then, maybe we'll leave." Venus said, beginning to stand up. Heather looked shocked for a minute, and then reached out for the other three. "Please don't leave me hear by myself." She begged. Jen looked at her, then looked at Brian. "You boyfriend will be here Heather." I don't care; I want to see you guys. I've been stuck with him for the past few days, I need different company."  
  
All the girls started to laugh, while Brian looked kind of mad. Danielle looked at Heather for a minute before saying "Alright Hun, we'll stay for a little while, but not to long 'because we have school in the morning, u know." Heather beamed, then looked at Brian. "Do you mind leaving for a little bit, sweetie?" Brian looked at her and sighed. "I'm out of here; I don't feel like listening to all this girl talk."  
  
With that he picked up his food, and practically ran out of the room. Heather turned to the rest of the girls and smiled. "So what's new everyone?" Jen took a deep breath and looked at Danielle and Venus. "Well, I broke up with Mikey, and-" "YOU DID WHAT" Heather exclaimed. Jen looked at Danielle and Venus for mortal support. Heather noticed this, and, seeing the look on Jen's face, immediately back off. "Sorry Jen, I didn't mean to sound like that, I was just, well, you know, surprised. So how did it happen?" Heather asked, curiosity slowly killing her. "Well, it started when."  
  
Mikey paced back and forth through the apartment, wondering what was going on right now. Jen broke up with him 'cause she wanted to hang out with her friends more. So now he was stuck at home, without anyone to talk to. Donny and Leo were out, and Raph was 'studying' with his girlfriend. That left Mikey all alone, with nothing to do. He sighed and turned on the T.V. Staring at it, he decided to watch the Fresh Prince Marathon. Will Smith was the only guy how could always make him smile. Mikey sighed and began to watch.  
  
Venus asked Danielle to drop her off at the guy's apartment, saying she would probably spend the night. Jen looked at her for a minute, then turned and looked away. Venus patted her on the cheek, and then smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'll be nice about you, me and Mikey won't bash you to much." Venus winked at Jen, who started cracking up. "Thanks V, I appreciate it." Venus winked at Jen again, and then turned to Danielle. "When does Heather get out of the hospital tomorrow?" Danielle shrugged, then turned the engine on." I'm not sure, but Brian said not until after dinner." Jen nodded in agreement. "Well, see you two lovely ladies later." Venus said, and got out of the car. 


	15. on the couch

Mikey looked up as the door opened. He got up, and was surprised to see that Venus was standing at the door. "Hey V, what's up? How did you get in here?" Venus looked at him and smiled. "Nothing, what's up with you Mikey?" Mikey grinned and replied, "Nothing." Venus looked at him, noticing that he seemed to be in a better mood. She then held up a copy of the key to the guy's apartment. "Did you really think that I wouldn't keep this Mikey?" She teased him, and then grinned. Mikey turned and pointed to the TV. "I've been watching the Fresh Prince marathon; you want to watch with me?" Venus laughed, and nodded, sitting next to Mikey on the couch. "SO where is everyone?" Venus asked, looking at Mikey for an answer. "Well, Leo went to the dojo for his lesson, Donny went to study for his big biology test, and Raph's in our room with his girlfriend. Mikey told her, standing up.  
  
"I'm going to make some popcorn, you want some?" "Sure Mikey sounds good." Mikey went into the kitchen and got out two bowls. When the popcorn was done, he went back out to the living room, where Venus was reading a book. Plopping down on the couch next to her, he tuned and raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"You staying the night, V?" Venus smiled and put the book down. "I was going to; I thought my little Mikey might need some company." She said, pinching his cheek. Mikey's nose wrinkled, and he moved away from her. "Ha-ha, very funny V." "I thought so" she replied, then grabbed her bowl and started to watch the TV. Once the marathon was over, Mikey asked Venus if she wanted to watch a movie. Venus agreed, and Mikey walked over to where they kept them.  
  
"How about '9 Months'" He asked, and Venus agreed. Mikey popped the movie into the VCR and sat back on the couch. Almost 20 minutes into the movie, the door to Raph and Mikey's room opened, and Raph's girlfriend emerged. She nodded at Venus and Mikey, then left. Venus and Mikey looked at each other and began to laugh. "Wonder what those to were doing." Mikey managed to get out, and Venus snorted. "Do we even want to know?" "Probably not, shall we get back to the movie?" Venus agreed, and Mikey once again pushed play.  
  
Leo and Donny quietly walked into the apartment. They were greeted by the sight of Venus and Mikey asleep on the couch. Donny softly walked by them and shut off the TV. Leo looked at the two on the couch and smiled. "Wonder why she's here?" Donny shook his head. "I have no clue. DO you think we should wake her up?" Leo thought for a minute, and then said "No, let's leave them alone." Donny agreed, and the two of them walked into their room.  
  
Raph woke up the next morning and yawned. He rolled over and out of bed. Looking over, he was shocked to see that Mikey's bed was empty, and it looked like he hadn't been in it at all. "Wonder where he went." Raph muttered to himself, and then hoisted himself out of bed. Stumbling to his closet, he slowly opened it and studied the insides of the closet. After a minute of deciding, he shut the door and got dressed. Walking out of the bedroom, he was surprised to see that there was no one else up yet. Raph decided that he needed to wake the others up. Slowly opening the door that led to Donny and Leo's room, he quietly snuck in.  
  
Staring at his two brothers, he decided to get Leo up first. He inched his way over to Leo's bed, and looked at the clock that sat on Leo's dresser. Suddenly getting a great idea, he adjusted the time on it to almost two hours later. He then evilly grinned to himself. "If that doesn't get Leo up, nothing will." He thought to himself, and then looked over at Donny. "I'm just sorry Donny has to be caught in the middle of this. O well." With that, he then pushed Leo a couple of times, then rushed out of the room as Leo began 2 stir. Trying not to laugh, Raph ran out of the room, into the kitchen, where he began to make himself breakfast. 


	16. shopping

***I know you are all going to hate me, but I skipped (for now at least) what Leo does when he finds out that Raph had tricked him (and you thought I would tell you) don't worry though, it will happen, but I wanted to get out what I've been working on for a the whole weekend ENJOY***  
  
Laura and Venus stood in the dressing room muttering under their breaths. They had been there for almost five hours, trying on dresses for the wedding. Every time they had on a decent dress, Heather would groan and complain. All the dresses in the store were either 'To Long, To Short, To Dark, To Light, To Fancy, To Dull, or Not the right color for a wedding.' Both of the girls were about to kill Heather, literally. They were sick of turning in circles so Heather could examine the dresses, sick of hearing her complaints, and sick of the wedding all together. "At least the guys don't have to go through this." Laura mumbled to Venus. Venus made an agreeing sound in the back of her throat, and then groaned as she tried on yet another dress.  
  
Stepping out of the dressing room, she slowly turned around and around while Heather studied the dress. After about 3 turns Venus stopped and looked at Heather. "Well?" Heather studied the dress yet again before asking Laura to try it on to. When Laura appeared, Heather smiled and nodded. "That's it!! That's the dress I want!!" The rest of the girls jumped for joy, and Heather sent them to find that dress in their sizes. Once they all were found, Heather smiled and said "Now I get to find my wedding dress." Immediately all of the girls groaned and fell into a heap on the ground.  
  
Heather ignored them, and turned to Venus. "V, will you put your dress on and go downstairs to see if Brian likes it?" Venus agreed and, picking up the dress, went to change. As soon as she was out of sight, Jen turned and smacked Heather on the arm. "I see what you're doing Heather Lynn, and I don't think it's a good idea." Heather gave Jen a weird look, but before she could reply, Jen continued "You're trying to get Raph to realize that he likes Venus by having them get the wedding together, aren't you. That's why Brian asked Raph to be the best man, isn't." Heather looked at Jen before saying "I have no idea what you're talking about, besides-"  
  
She was cut off as Venus came back into the room. Heather looked at her again, and then looked at Jen. "Will you tell Brian and Raph to come to the bottom of the stairs so they can see Venus please?" Jen shot Heather a look before leaving. A few minutes later she came back up, looked at Venus and said, "Miss, your escort awaits you" and gestured to the stairs. Venus got up and walked towards the stairs. "Wait V, you forgot your shoes!" Heather shouted, and then tossed Venus another box. Venus tried them on, the walked back to the stairs. Jen ran up behind her and put some fake flowers in her hands.  
  
Venus grinned at her, and then slowly made her way down the stairs. Brian and Raph were waiting for her, and when they saw the dress she was wearing, both of their jaws dropped. Brian then nudged Raph, who slowly stepped forward and extended his arm towards her. Venus accepted it, and they both walked over towards Brian. He looked at the dress, and then called over an employee. "Can you help us find a Tuxedo that will look good next to this dress?" The employee looked the dress over for a minute, and then smiled. "I have just the thing for that dress" she told them, then walked off, motioning for Brian to follow her.  
  
A few minutes later, Brian was calling over Raph to try on the Tux, which he did. Brian then had Raph stand next to Venus while he studied them. Nodding, he went to the bottom of the stairs and called up to Heather, who came down and looked at the Tux. She nodded, and asked Brian to get the rest of the guys situated. Heather then looked at Venus and said "Come on, we need to get back up stairs, I want you to look at my wedding dress." Venus agreed, and the two girls trudged back up the stairs, while Raph and Brian watched them leave. "Those two are something else, huh Raph." Brian said before turning back to dressing rooms to change. Raph looked up the stairs after them, and then nodded. He then went back to get his phone in order to call his brothers so they could come down and get their Tuxes.  
  
Venus waited while Heather came out of the dressing room with her dress on. "Heather, it's beautiful, I think you should definitely get it." Venus told her, and the rest of the girls nodded in agreement. "Well, I guess so." Venus sat and thought for a minute. "Heather, I think that you to should wait to get married. Why push it so fast? You're not ready to get married, and there's no reason to push yourself. You could really hurt yourself." Jen looked at Venus before replying "I think Venus is right Heather, it would make things a lot easier for everyone." Heather looked at Jen before sighing. "I guess so, I mean, it's not like I have the baby to worry about anymore, do I?"  
  
Jen and Venus exchanged looks. They both know that Heather had been depressed after losing her baby earlier in the week, but they hadn't realized it was that bad. Venus gave Heather a hug, and Jen quickly followed suit. After she straighten up, Laura and Danielle popped back in. "Are we done yet Heather?" Heather moaned and said "I guess so, can you get the guys out of here so Brian doesn't see my dress?" Venus and Jen agreed, and then ran downstairs to herd them out. They came back up with an armful of Tuxes. Heather walked over to the register with her purchases. Laura and Danielle each grabbed a bag, and then went down to get their cars. The girls had to take two cars, with all of the purchases they had. Venus, Jen and Kayla went with Laura, and they took all of the dresses to drop off at Kayla and Heather's apartment.  
  
The rest of the girls went with Danielle, to drop the Tuxes off at Brian's apartment. After dropping off the dresses, Laura and the rest of the girls headed over to the guys apartment, where everyone else had gathered, since Mikey had once again cooked a huge meal. Master Splinter had put up the tables, and had set up the food buffet style. Everyone sat down and began to eat.  
  
When they finished, everyone split up into little groups. Heather and Brian went into Raph and Mikey's bedroom, Mikey and Jen went into the kitchen to clean up (they aren't back together, but they've agreed to not see anyone else for awhile, and to see if they could hook back up.) Venus, Laura, Danielle, Kayla, Donny, and Master Splinter all went into the living room, leaving Leo and Raph alone. Leo was going to go with them, but he had noticed that Raph needed to talk to someone, and decided to use the chance to 'bond' with him. Leo sat down next to him and tapped him on the shoulder. When Raph looked at him, Leo cocked his head and asked  
  
"What's wrong Raph? You look sorta depressed." Raph looked at Leo and sighed. "I can't talk about it right now Leo, there's too many people around here right now." Leo thought for a minute, and then nodded. "How about taking a walk? Everyone's here, so we won't have to worry about running into them outside." Raph agreed, and the two brothers got ready to go. Poking his head into the living room, Leo told everyone in there where they were going, and then left. Raph was waiting for him outside, and when he saw Leo, he turned and began to walk. Leo kept up with him as best as he could, and once again demanded to know what was up with him. Raph didn't stop walking until he had reached Central Park. Letting out a sigh, he slumped into a bench. Leo sat down next to him, looking around at their surroundings. He turned to Raph, saying "This is about Venus, isn't it?"  
  
Raph just looked at Leo for a minute before sighing and turning away. "It is, isn't it? What's wrong with you? You have a girlfriend, what about her?" Raph looked at Leo a minute. "I don't have a girlfriend; I broke up with her a few days ago." Leo looked at Raph for a minute in shock. "What do you mean, you don't have a girlfriend! If you don't have one, where have you been going for the past few days when we all thought you were with her?" Raph pointed to the bench, and Leo immediately understood. "You were thinking about Venus, weren't you? You're been thinking about her ever since the dance, haven't you? That's why you went out with that other girl, so you wouldn't have to think about her, isn't it?" Raph just looked at Leo before turning away. "It's complicated Leo, you wouldn't understand." Leo looked at him in shock before replying "It's not complicated Raph, it's just the simple fact that you don't want to admit that you have feelings for Venus, and that drives you crazy. You realized to late that you care about her, and there's some guy who's out there that's got her attention now, even though I don't approve of the way he's gotten it. You should of stuck with you new girlfriend, 'cause right now, I'm sure that you'll be lucky if Venus gives you the time of day."  
  
Leo told Raph, and then waited for him to respond. Raph just stood up, and left. Leo sighed, and decided to go back to the apartment, sure that if Raph wasn't there, and then he would be back sometime. When Leo got back to the apartment, he was surprised to see everyone was still there. Venus looked up as he walked in, and smiled. "We thought you and Raph got into an argument, he just walked into the house and looked himself in the bathroom, since Heather and Brian are in his room." Leo shrugged, and then said "He got mad at me for something, and ran off. I didn't know where he went, but I thought that he left for a while, but I guess that he didn't."  
  
Venus looked at Leo, and then grinned. "Well you'd better be nice to him, or else." With that Venus playfully shook a fist at him, and everyone else laughed. Jen then stood up. "I think we should get going, even though tomorrow Saturday, we have that Karaoke party tomorrow, and we girls have to get our beauty rest. All of the guys laughed at this, and the girls pretend that they were insulted. Heather and Brian walked out then, and the girls said there goodbyes, and left, splitting up into two cars. When they got home, all of them went straight to bed, since it was almost midnight, and they had to all be up tomorrow to get ready to go out. 


	17. the next night

The next night, after all of the girls spent hours getting ready, they went to the place where Mikey had set up the Karaoke bar. They all got out of the cars, and went in to help Mikey to set up. Once everything was set up, Mikey asked Venus to go up and try the machine out to see if it really worked. Venus nodded and got up to look at the book. Picking out a song, she gave it to Mikey, who punched in the digits. Venus then got ready, and sighed. When the music came on, she began to sing.  
  
I know that every mornin'  
  
You go strummin'  
  
Through the personal romance  
  
You grab the latest copy  
  
A cup of coffee  
  
And settle in for a good laugh  
  
I've been trying to catch your eye  
  
But I'm so shy  
  
And I'm hoping and praying that  
  
Today's edition will get your attention  
  
Venus winked at Heather and Jen, who were clapping along to the song. They were laughing and joking, while Mikey attempted to fix any problems with the system.  
  
REFRAIN  
  
'Cause there's a single white female  
  
Looking for that special someone  
  
To put it in a nutshell  
  
A one woman man who doesn't want another  
  
Oh, you never can tell  
  
She just might be your dream come try  
  
A single white female  
  
Is looking for a man like you  
  
As she sang that, she pointed out at Laura, who got a scared look on her face as she realized that Venus was singing as her. Head in her hands, she decided that the best thing to do was to let Venus keep on going.  
  
Well I'm a little nervous  
  
I'm not sure if I should put it in writing  
  
Might have been a reckless, a little desperate  
  
But I think I did the right thing  
  
Couldn't go on living, keep it hidden  
  
So I'm telling you everything  
  
It's my confession  
  
Hope you get the message  
  
REFRAIN  
  
It's my confession  
  
Hope you get the message  
  
REFRAIN  
  
When Venus was done, all of the girls started clapping, and Mikey, Leo and Brian whistled. Donny rolled his eyes at them, and went back to work. Mikey looked back down at his play list and smiled. "Hey Leo, I think I've found one for you!" Leo just looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Do I have to Mikey?" Mikey immediately gave Leo his puppy dog face. "Please Leo; Venus helped me pick it out." Leo sighed and walked up to the microphone. Mikey grinned and pressed the numbers for the song  
  
You and I we're buddies  
  
And we've been since we first met  
  
Me and you well we've sure been through  
  
Our share of laughter and regret  
  
Lord knows we've had our bad days  
  
And more than once we've disagreed  
  
All at once, everyone started to crack up, especially Raph. Leo knew that they were going to tease him about this to no end, so he decided to make the most of it.  
  
But you're always been  
  
A friend to me  
  
You can be so stubborn  
  
There's times I think you just lie to fight  
  
He sang, giving Raph a look. Raph responded with his famous 'who me' glance. Leo just rolled his eyes, and turned back to the song.  
  
And I hope and pray that I live to see the day  
  
When you say I might be right  
  
And there are times I'd rather kill you  
  
Than listen to your honesty  
  
But you've always been a friend to me  
  
You're always been  
  
Time and again  
  
The one to take my hand  
  
Showing me that it's ok to be  
  
Just the way I am  
  
With no apology  
  
Oh you've always been  
  
And you will to god knows when  
  
Yes you've always been  
  
A friend to me  
  
As the last chords played, all of the girls shoved Raph on the stage. "Come on Raph, give him a hug." Jen whispered, and then pushed Raph up next to Leo. The two brothers looked at each other for a minute before slowly leaning forward and hugging each other. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" all of the girls said, then laughed. Mikey then turned on the CD player, since it was time to start the party. There were a couple of people manning the outside booths were money was collected, and they were to be switched every hour. As the doors opened, a herd of people came in. 


	18. get this party started

Venus and Jen were the first people to sit at a table near the door, where people could sign up for songs. Nobody would sign up, so Laura decided to get the party started. She walked over to the table and signed up. She then went on the stage and waited for Mikey to announce her. Mikey looked at her and mouthed a 'thank you' before announcing her name and the song she was going to sing.  
  
Why does the color of my coffee match your eyes?  
  
Why do I see you when a stranger passes by?  
  
Jen glared at Laura as she began to sing, knowing that she knew that this was one of the songs that made her think of Mikey. "When I get my hands on that girl" she thought, and then jerked as she felt an arm on her shoulder.  
  
I swear I hear you in the whisper of the wind  
  
I feel you when the sun is dancing on my skin  
  
And when it's raining  
  
You won't find me complaining cause  
  
REFRAIN  
  
When I think about rain I think about singing  
  
Mikey stood behind Jen and gave her a smile. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" Jen gave him a look. "I thought that you were going to DJ all night. "Nah, I have gotten an assistant who'll help me for a little bit." Mikey replied turning and waving at Donny, who was manning the controls. "So how about it?" Jen sighed and agreed. Mikey then led her to a table, away from the crowds that were singing and dancing to the music.  
  
When I think about singing it's a heavenly tone  
  
When I think about heaven I think about angels  
  
When I think about angels I think about you  
  
The taste of sugar sure reminds me of your kiss  
  
I like the way they linger on lips  
  
Kisses remind me of a field of butterflies  
  
It must be the way my heart is fluttering inside  
  
Beautiful distraction  
  
You make every thought a change reaction  
  
REFRAIN  
  
Anywhere I go  
  
Anything I do  
  
Everything around me baby makes me think of you  
  
REFRAIN  
  
They crowd cheered as Laura walked of stage into the crowd. She was greeted by Brian and Heather who gave her high fives. Venus and Jen stood up to applaud her, but were stopped as a swarm of people came over to sign up to sing. Venus looked at Jen, sighed, and looked at her watch. "At least it's almost time for our shift to be over." Jen laughed, and then continued to fill out cards. "Great, then Laura and Danielle can work on this for an hour." Venus laughed, then concentrated as people began to shout out their names and the songs they wanted to do. "Well, I guess Laura broke the ice for us, huh." "Well then, she can deal with the backlash." Venus retorted, and then got up when she saw that Laura and Danielle were coming. 


	19. hooking up

The four girls quickly switched, Venus and Jen grabbing some of the slips that had been filled out already. They handed them to Mikey, who began calling people up to sing. After almost two hours, Venus went to get herself a drink, when she saw Raph standing in a corner. She debated whether or not to talk to him, and decided that she might as well, since she had just found out that he had broke up with his girlfriend, and wanted to know why. She picked up a drink, and slowly made her way over to Raph. Walking right up to her, and she gently tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, and Venus said a meek hi. He responded by smiling a little, and motioning for her to sit down. The two of them began to talk, not noticing the looks they were receiving from their friends. While they were talking, Claudia, a new girl at the school, took the stage and began to sing.  
  
Don't know how you do it  
  
Like there's nothing to it  
  
You just look my way  
  
Leo and Donny looked at each other as the song began. "Jeez, I wonder why she's singing that one. I thought she already had a boyfriend?" Donny asked. Leo thought for a minute, and then looked around. "Hey look," he said, nudging Donny, "Venus and Raph are talking over there. What do you think they're talking about?" Donny shrugged, and then looked back at them.  
  
You come a little closer  
  
I lose my composure  
  
Don't know what to say I don't know why  
  
You smile I melt  
  
And somewhere inside  
  
O baby I  
  
REFRAIN  
  
Shiver, tremble  
  
I've never, no I've never once felt so much  
  
It shakes me how you take me  
  
Deeper than I've ever been  
  
It's to the core under my skin  
  
I shiver  
  
I love the way your whisper  
  
Slowly softly lingers  
  
In my ear  
  
You move a little lower  
  
The world starts spinning slower  
  
Then it disappears  
  
Your lips so close  
  
We kiss almost  
  
Just barely touch  
  
But that's enough to make me  
  
REFRAIN  
  
Venus and Raph finished there discussion as the song ended, then sat there in silence. Raph watched her for a minute, and then decided to go for it. He slowly leaned down, and kissed her gently. Venus froze for a second, and then quickly pushed him away. Raph looked at her guilty, and then got up to leave. Venus stopped him with her hand, and got up herself. She looked at him, and then walked out of the room. Raph followed her, confused at the looks she had given him. Figuring that he would find out soon, he followed her in silence. Venus led him outside, right next to where they had all parked. Suddenly, she turned around and kissed him. Raph responded by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. Venus laid her head on Raph's shoulder, and he just held her for a minute. Venus mumbled something, and Raph looked at her.  
  
"What was that?" He asked her, curiosity taking over. "What happened to your girlfriend?" Venus asked him, pushing away from him. Raph looked away, and then looked back at her. "We broke up, we both realized that we weren't getting anything from the relationship, and decided that it was time to move on, that's all." Venus looked at him for a minute, which got Raph nervous, since he thought that she was mad at him. Venus looked at him and smiled. "What's wrong Raph, do I scare you or something." Raph just looked back at her, and touched her hair gently.  
  
"No, I just thought that you were mad at me or something, you looked pretty mad." Venus looked at him and laughed. "Don't worry Raph, I'm not mad at you, just surprise that you two all of the sudden just broke up. It seems a little weird to me, that's all." Raph looked at her and sighed. "Well, it's not. We just decided that it was time to break up, that's all." "Don't get testy with me Raphael, alright." Venus told him, starting to get a little upset. Raph took her hand, and wrapped his arms around her. "Venus, we just broke up. There's no reason why, we just realized that we both want more than a relationship based on a purely physical attraction. We didn't have much in common, that's all there is to it." Venus looked at him, and smiled.  
  
"Alright, you big idiot, I believe you." Raph looked at her, and smiled. "I thought that you would agree." With that he pulled her into his arms, and kissed her again. Jen ran around the gym, looking for Venus. "Where is she, where is she?" Jen mumbled under her breath, looking all over the place. Heather noticed the look on her face, and called her over. "What's up Jen?" Jen looked at heather, her face beaming. "Mikey and I are back together!!!!" Heather was so excited that she jumped up and hugged Jen. "That's so great, I'm so happy for you two!!!!" Jen and Heather hugged for a minute, jumping up and down like idiots.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Venus asked, all of the sudden appearing behind them. Jen turned around, and hugged her. "Mikey asked me back out!!" Venus stood and looked at her in shock, which surprised both of the girls. "Venus, what's wrong?" Heather asked, surprised at Venus's shocked reaction. Venus looked at both of the girls, before grinning herself. Running her fingers' through her hair, she smiled and said "Raph and I just hooked up." Both of the girls looked at Venus in shock, and then hugged her. "I'm so happy that you two finally hooked up, god it's been like forever." Jen told her, while Heather and Venus laughed. "Well, what was I suppose to do?" He never asked me before, and he was acting like such a jerk before."  
  
Heather grinned to herself, which Venus and Jen both noticed. "What's with that smile, Miss Heather?" Venus asked her, and Jen peered at her. Heather looked at both of the girls before grinning again and saying "Nothing." Venus looked at her again, and put up a fist. "You're just lucky.." She mumbled, before turning back to Jen. "Do you think they planned this, or what?" Jen looked at Venus and nodded. "Of course they planned it, what you think they did; just all of the sudden decided to ask us both out again. Venus just looked at Jen. "Well, I guess that is something those two would do, isn't it?" Venus agreed, and laughed. "They can read each other's minds like they're twins, so it definitely wouldn't surprise me at all." Venus told Jen, who laughed. Heather walked back up to the girls, and motioned for them to get closer to her, which they both did. "Do you two really want to know what I was thinking about before?" Both of the girls gave her a 'duh' look. "Well, I figured since you two are hooked up, and I'm hooked up, we should all get married together!!"  
  
Jen looked at Heather before grinning. "Actually, Mikey and I were talking about getting married, and we're thinking about doing it." "That's great Jen!!" Heather said before hugging her. Venus just looked at them and rolled her eyes. Before she could say anything, Raph appeared. "Hey Raph!!" The three girls called, and Heather gave him a smile. "So I heard you finally got a clue and asked this girl out." Raph grinned and wrapped his arm around Venus. "Well, I couldn't resist her, she's just too cute." Venus gave him a look before pecking him on the check. "You girls know where Mikey is?" Jen asked, looking around. "Speaking of Mikey," Venus said, staring at Raph, "did you two happen to discuss this little hook-up scheme, or where you two hoping that we wouldn't realize what you were doing?" Raph looked at Venus a minute before grinning sheepishly. "Alright, I'll admit it. We did talk about it a little bit." Venus looked at Jen and laughed. "So we were right, huh Jen." Grinning, Jen nodded back. Raph gave both of them a look, then groaned. "Great, now this means we're going to double date, doesn't it." Venus looked at him with a big grin on her face. "No Raph, we're going to get MARRIED together!!!"  
  
Raph gave Venus a shocked looked before falling on the floor. "Well that got him to shut up, good job Venus!!" Heather said, giving Venus a high five. Raph came to after a minute, groaning and holding his head. "What happened? All I remember is someone talking about marriage, and then I fell and hurt my head." The three girls laughed, and Venus crouched down next to Raph. "No, honey, you fell when I told you that we're getting married." Raph looked at her in shock. "When did this happen?" He stuttered, trying to remember what had happened in the past few hours. "Geez Raph, we were just kidding, learn to take a joke." Jen told him, and then turned her back on him. "I need to find my boyfriend." Raph stared at her back before pointing at the stage. "I saw him there a few minutes ago, but I don't know if he's still there, Jen." "Thanks Raph, I appreciate it." Jen told him, and then got up to go see her boyfriend, leaving Venus, Heather, and Raph alone.  
  
Just then, Brian came up with a drink for Heather. "I take it you two got together." He said to Venus and Raph, who nodded. Heather looked at him strangely. "You knew that Raph was going to ask Venus out and you didn't tell me? What kind of boyfriend are you?" Brian looked at Heather and muttered "Sorry. Leo told me, and he said that Raph didn't want any of you girls knowing, since he was afraid that you would tell Venus before he got a chance to ask her." Heather then turned her look onto Raph, who backed up, knowing that he would be in major trouble.  
  
Leo looked over at Mikey, who was talking to Jen. Walking over to them, he grinned at them. Just then, someone started a new song. Leo looked up and was surprised to see that it was Danielle, who didn't really like singing. He wondered who it was for, then realized it as she began singing it. Chill out, what you yelling for Lay back, it's all been done before And if you could only be you will see I like you the way you are When we're driving in your car And you're talking to me one on one But you've become somebody else In front of everyone else You're watching your back Like you can't relax, trying to be cool, You look like a fool to me REFRAIN Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else Gets me frustrated Life's like this, you fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no no  
  
You come over unannounced  
  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
  
where you are and where it's at you see  
  
you're making me  
  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
  
take off all your preppy clothes  
  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
  
when you've become  
  
Somebody else round everyone else  
  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me  
  
REFRAIN  
  
As the song ended, Leo turned back to Mikey and Jen. "So I heard that you two finally hooked back up, congrats." He said, giving Mikey a hi-five. "Yeah, well you might wanna go help out Venus. She almost gave Raph a heart attack, something about a triple wedding or something." Jen laughed, and then looked at Leo. "Heather, Venus and I were joking that since we've all hooked up now, we should have a wedding together." Leo groaned, almost falling on the ground. "Please, tell me that you're not serious. I'm getting major headaches just from the one we already have going on." Jen laughed, and put her arm around Leo. "Don't worry, we were just joking, it's not going to happen." Leo let out a sigh, and smacked Mikey on the back. "That's good, cause I never pictured Mikey getting married when I don't even have a girlfriend."  
  
The group laughed, and Mikey gave Leo a look. "Your just jealous that I'm so much more good looking than you Leo." Mikey said, turning around and sticking his hand up in front of Leo. "Talk to the hand." He said, and Leo laughed. Mikey then took Jen's hand. "Come on, sweetie, we have some making up to do." With that he waved to Leo and marched off with Jen in tow. Leo chuckled and shook his head. "He needs to get checked out, 'cause there's something wrong with that boy." Leo then turned and went off in search of Venus and Raph, who he had to start harassing. 


	20. love and abuse

Kayla was sitting in the back of the room, all alone. She was waiting for Danielle, who had gone to the bathroom. Sighing, Kayla got up to get a drink, when she noticed that one of the guys near the table was eyeing her. Getting a little scared, she turned to leave without a drink.She barely got away when she felt a hand on her arm, and someone dragged her to a corner. Turning around, she saw that it was the same guy who had been checking her out before. Managing to pull away, she mumbled "What do you want?" The boy smiled and began to stroke her cheek. She had to fight back the bile that was slowly rising in her mouth, and struggled to get out of his grasp. The boy just smiled and got a little closer. He kissed her, and Kayla tried to bite him, but he was too quick, and pulled away from her. "Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way, he told her through gritted teeth. "Hey honey, sorry I took so long going to the bathroom." Both Kayla and the boy looked over to see Leo standing next to Kayla, giving the boy a dirty look. Kayla let out a sigh before kissing Leo on the cheek. "Its ok sweetie, I'll forgive you this time." With that, Leo turned and looked at the boy. "Excuse us, we have to go dance." He kissed Kayla on the cheek before telling her to meet him at the food table. He then turned and looked at the other boy. Growling, he grabbed the boy's collar and pulled him close. "If I ever see you near her again, you will regret it." Leo warned, and then left the boy alone.  
  
Catching up to Kayla, he leaned down and said "We should stick together for awhile, just in case he decides to cause trouble." Kayla agreed, and they went off. After about 20 minutes, Kayla asked if Leo could take her home, telling him that she was just to upset to stay. Leo agreed, and they left after Leo stopped to tell Donny where he was going, and that he would be back. Donny nodded, not letting himself stray from the girl he was talking to. She was in his science class, and he had a little crush on her. Donny looked at Kayla, and gave her a hug. "It'll be ok." He promised her, and then straightened up. "If I see him, I'll give him a piece of my mind, don't you worry about that." "Thanks Donny, I appreciate it." Kayla told him, and gave him a hug, then turned to Leo and said "Let's get out of here." Leo agreed, and told Kayla that he would be right there. Kayla decided to go out to the car and wait, so Leo gave her the keys so she could stay warm.  
  
When she was gone, he turned back to Donny. "Let everyone know that Kayla and I are going out, so if anyone asks they won't be surprise. I had to tell that guy that she's my girlfriend, or he probably would have tried to get at her again." Donny agreed, and told Leo that he would warn everyone else. Leo then turned and left, leaving Donny with his friend. He drove Kayla home, and then promised that he would have his cell phone on just in case. Leo then returned to the party, which was starting to break up. When everyone was gone, the guys started to pack up. The rest of the girls wanted to stay and help, but the guys insisted that they go home, since it was pretty late. They agreed, and left. Venus, Laura, Danielle, and Jen sang the whole way home. When they got up to the apartment, they quieted down, knowing that people were trying to sleep, and that they didn't want to be yelled at. Laura reached the door first, and opened it. She walked in, flipped on the switch, and froze.  
  
All of the girls gave her weird looks. "What's wrong Laura?" Danielle asked, fighting to get into the apartment. Once she made it inside, she also stopped. Venus and Jen then pushed through, and were shocked at what they saw. The kitchen window was smashed in, and there were dead roses all over the place. All of the picture frames were broken, and the glass littered the apartment. There were clothes all over the floor, and when Jen glanced over, she noticed that the mirror in the main hall was broken. All of the girls slowly entered, when Jen noticed there was something written on the kitchen counter, which had been completely swept off. She looked over and froze. All of the girls crowded around, wondering what could have made her so upset.  
  
When Danielle read the counter, she quickly leaned over and called the police. All the rest of the girls could do was stare at the writing. 'I'm coming for you Venus; I'll be here for you soon.' Venus felt herself grow faint, and Laura quickly put her arm around Venus and steered her to a chair. Once Danielle called the police, Laura told her to get in touch with the guys, which Laura did. After that, she called Kayla and Heather, who were upset, but decided not to go, so they wouldn't get in the way. The police arrived almost 5 minutes after they called, with the guys arriving almost as quickly.  
  
After the police finished questioning them, Leo asked if he could talk to one of the officers. He then told them about the guy who had harassed Jen, and the police decided to look into it. They thanked Leo, and suggested that one of the guys should stay at the apartment to make sure that Venus would be all right. They agreed, and the police left. Raph wrapped his arm around Venus and whispered "I'm sorry I wasn't hear for you before, V. Don't worry; I won't leave you alone tonight." Venus laid her head on his shoulder and began to cry. Leo then realized that if this was the same guy, then Heather and Kayla wouldn't be safe. He called Brian, who agreed to pick them up and bring them to the rest of them. Once Heather and Kayla arrived, they hugged Venus, who hugged Kayla back and whispered that she was glad Kayla was alright. Kayla responded with a me to, and pulled away from Venus. The guys then went into the living room to talk briefly, and then came back out. They told the girls to pack some things, and that they were going to the guy's apartment for the night. The girls agreed, and quickly went to get ready. After picking up clothes, brushes, makeup, toothbrushes, soap, shampoo, conditioner, and other things, they all left, with at least one guy in each car.  
  
When they got to the apartment, it was decided that Venus and Jen would share a room with Mikey and Raph (no comments from the peanut gallery), Kayla and Laura would share a room with Donny and Leo, and Heather, Brian, and Danielle would sleep in the hallway between the two rooms. The guys pumped up an air mattress for Heather, since she was still a little weak from her miscarriage. They all said goodnight, and went into their separate rooms. Raph wrapped his arms around Venus, worried to death about who was after her. He decided then that he needed outside help, and made up his mind to get in touch with an old friend who might be able to help them out. With that vow, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
The next day Raph left the apartment after breakfast, and grabbed the Hummer. Heading out, he went to his friend's apartment, and knocked on the door. "Hey Akira, can I come in? I've got to talk to you about something really important." Akira opened the door, and gestured that Raph could come in. Raph then quickly told Akira the events of the previous night, and asked Akira if he knew anything. Akira responded that he didn't, but he would ask around and see if anything was up. Even though Akira was no longer a member of The Foot, he still had spies in it who reported what The Shredder was planning, if anything. Akira then promised to call Devon, and said that he would have him check it out to. With Akira's promise of finding out what was going on, Raph left, determined not to leave Venus alone until this person was caught. He wondered briefly when that would be, but immediately realize that wasn't important. He should just concentrate on getting Venus through the next few weeks, hoping that nothing major would happen until then.  
  
Since he was out anyway, Raph decided to give Master Splinter a long overdue visit, hoping that his teacher could give him some insight on what was going on. Splinter looked up in surprise when he heard the intercom come on. "Master? Are you there? It's Raph, can I come up, I need to talk to you." Splinter hurried over to the door and buzzed his son in, and opened the door as soon as Raph knocked.  
  
"My son, I am happy to see you. Leo called a little bit ago and told me what had happened. Is everything alright? Why are you here?" Raph looked at his Master. "I should have assumed that Leo would tell you what had happened, I need some help. Do you know why this happened? I mean, I know that someone has been sending Venus flowers and stuff, but I didn't think they were dangerous, or else I would have called the police a long time ago. What should I do know? Is she going to be alright?" Splinter looked at Raph and sighed.  
  
"My son, I cannot answer you questions. All I can tell you is that it seems to me that whoever did this know that you and Venus are going out, and got jealous. They then decided to trash her apartment in order to get her away from you, and get her to maybe know who they are, and in there own sick way get her to fall in love with them. I know you're concerned for her, Raphael, but there is nothing that you can do, short of staying with her every second of every day. I'm sure the police will find out who did this, and they will take care of them. Until then, just go on with your life, and hope that everything will be alright." Raph smiled at Master Splinter and thanked him.  
  
He then left, after promising to keep Splinter up-to-date on what was happening. He knew Splinter was right, but he couldn't help but worry about what was going to happen next, he just hoped it wouldn't be anything that they couldn't handle. 


	21. capture

Raph walked quickly back to his apartment wondering what to do now. Knowing that he would have to start spending more time 'out' Raph felt his blood starting to pump. It had been a long time since he had been out with his other buddies. He was defiantly looking forward to it. Approaching his building, he decided to stop at Casey's to tell him about what had been going on. Luckily, Shadow was at a friend's house, so she wouldn't have to worry about them cooking things up. He left after almost half an hour, after getting Casey's' promise to be ready after work to go out with him and Akira. Raph grinned a little as he opened up the door, only to see that almost no one was up yet.  
  
The only ones who were up and about were Leo, Danielle, and Heather. Leo looked up as Raph walked into the room. Raising an eyebrow, he said "and where have you been, Raph?" Raph grinned, shrugged, and then replied "I went out to talk to some of my friends. Just having a little chat with them, that's all." Leo narrowed his eyes at Raph, and then turned to the girls. "Would you please excuse us for a minute, Raph and I need to have a talk." Both of the girls nodded, and Leo dragged Raph out of the room. "What was that about Leo?" Raph asked him, looking a little mad.  
  
"Raph, what do you think you're doing? You can't just go running around the streets like you used to do. 1st of all, you're not in the same shape that you used to be in, 2nd of all, you have a girlfriend, who know how you are when you go out, and is not going to appreciate me letting you leave, and will probably kill you when you get back, 3rd of all" Raph turned away, obviously not concerned about what Leo was trying to tell him. "Don't worry about her, Leo; I can take care of telling her myself." With that, Raph walked out of the room, leaving Leo alone.  
  
Leo shook his head, muttering "to bad he's going to screw up his relationship before it even really starts." Leo then turned and walked back into the kitchen, wondering how long it would be before the fireworks started. Raph walked into his room, noticing that Jen and Mikey were already awake, and smiled. Mikey looked up and grinned at Raph "We figured that you would like to have someone keep an eye on her while you went out."  
  
  
  
Raph smiled at both of them before going to Venus and gently waking her up. Venus' eyes opened, and she glared at Raph. "What do you want?" She asked him, yawning. "Well, I wanted to make sure that you were alright, that's all." Venus looked at Raph and rolled her eyes. "If you're going to act like my bodyguard again, this relationship will never work, Raph." Raph looked at her for a minute, and then swallowed nervously. "Well, I'm not going to be here later, so I just wanted to tell you that." Venus narrowed her eyes, but before she could say anything, Mikey interrupted.  
  
"Well, look at the time, we should get going, right Jen?" Jen agreed, and the two of them got out of Mikey's bed and ran to the kitchen. "Raph, exactly where are you going?" Venus asked him, crossing her arms and glaring at him. Raph bit his lip nervously before replying. "Well, I asked Casey and Akira to go out with me later, you know, just to hand out and talk." Venus jumped out of bed, starling Raph, who nervously stepped backwards. "How dare you!" She shouted, "You know better than that Raph, how could you just ignore how I feel about you 'going out' with them! Do you want to get yourself killed?" Raph just looked at her before replying with "I'm just trying to find out who's doing this Venus, that's all."  
  
Venus sighed and sank down on the bed. "Raph, I would like it more if you would stay here with me, I don't like the thought of you running around trying to find out who's behind all of this, what if they come while you're out fooling around with your friends?" "We don't 'fool around' Venus." Raph said, starting to get a little angry himself. "We go out to help other people, since no one else will." Venus just glared at him. "I don't care," she yelled, "all I care about is that tall you want to do is go out and get yourself killed." Raph looked at her in shock for a minute, then turned and walked out of the room. He barely looked at the group gathered in the kitchen before heading out to Akira's apartment.  
  
Mikey immediately ran into his room to check on Venus. He found her sitting on raph's bed, silently fuming. "You ok Venus, he asked her, sitting down next to her on the bed. Venus looked at him and rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. Just a little upset, that's all. Mikey looked at her and shrugged. "That's what you get for going out with Raph, huh V?" Venus looked at him and laughed. "I guess that you're right. I should be a little bit nicer about him going out all the time, shouldn't I?" Mikey looked at her and grinned. "You should have him whipped by now Venus. Jen said she had me whipped the first time me met." Venus cracked up, almost falling off the bed.  
  
Mikey then got up, offered Venus his hand, and smiled at her. Venus took his hand and got up. She then followed Mikey out of the bedroom. Leo gave Venus a sympathetic look as she walked into the living room. She grinned back at him, and then turned to talk to Jen. Heather looked at Venus worriedly before looking back at Leo. "Are the two of them going to be ok?" She asked him, concern etched on her face. Leo smiled reassuringly at her, and laughed. "Those two used to get into fights so bad that we used to have to separate them. This is just a little spat compared to what they used to do."  
  
Mikey, who had been listening in, started to laugh. "Remember the time that he called Venus a chick? I think he had bruises on him for almost a month!" Leo started to laugh, remembering, and then turned towards Heather. "Venus has always hated being called a 'babe', 'chick', 'hottie', or anything else like that. Raph didn't know this at first, and he called her a chick when we were watching TV. Now, Mikey and Donny already knew how she was and they both stared at Venus, wondering what she was going to do to Raph. She got off the couch, and walked over to the chair that Raph was sitting on. She grabbed that back of the chair, and pushed him back into it. Raph's legs were dangling in the air. She then just stared at him until he started begging for her to let him up. He apologized for just about any bad comment he's ever said about women, and Venus seemed to accept this, and started to let him back up. Then, quick as lighting, she pushed the chair back over and Raph fell out of it with a thump. When he got up, all Venus did was smile at him, and then went into the kitchen. She was still laughing for about a week."  
  
As Leo finished his story, Heather started to laugh. "That sounds like Venus alright, that's so funny." Jen walked over to the group, having heard the end of the conversation, asked "What's so funny?" Heather quickly told her the story that the guys had told her, and Jen began to crack up. Venus looked at all of them and rolled her eyes. "I hardly think that is amusing enough to warrant that much laughter, Jen." Jen just kept on laughing, then looked at Venus. "You crazy person, I like you."  
  
Venus raised an eyebrow at her, and then turned to Leo. "This is why I don't tell them this stuff Leo, they can't handle it." Leo grinned sheepishly at Venus, and then looked at Mikey. "It was all Mikey's fault anyway, V, he made me think of it." Mikey shot Leo a look then began to back up as Venus moved closer to him. "O, it was Mikey's idea, was it?" Venus asked, inching over towards him with a slight grin on her face. "Mikey, now why would you want to tell that story. I can think of many other ones that are funnier than that one. How about the time you used Raph's sais for cooking?" Mikey's face immideiately paled, and he shivered. Venus turned to Heather and Jen, who had been joined by the rest of the girls and Donny. "Mikey decided that we needed to have a 'special treat' for dinner one night, and he couldn't find anything to use. So he decided that he would borrow Raph's Sais, and give them back later." Donny started to laugh, which caused everyone to look at him. He then grinned and continued the story.  
  
"I was watching Mikey cook, and I noticed that he was using the Sais, and I decided that the only way to be a good brother was to tell Raph that his weapons were being used to make dinner. He ran into the kitchen, looked at Mikey, and growled. I never saw anyone run as fast as Mikey did when Raph was chasing after him, demanding that he get back his sais now."  
  
"Then," Leo continued, his eyes beginning to sparkle, "Mikey ran into the living room where Donny and I were, and dove behind the couch, begging us to not tell Raph where he was. Raph then came into the living room, and noticed that Donny and I were both smiling at him. Donny nodded towards the couch, and Raph grinned evilly. He then slowly reached behind the couch, and pulled Mikey up by his hair. Mikey's eyes got so big that I thought they were going to pop out of his head. Raph then took Mikey and locked him in the closet, where he stayed for about an hour."  
  
All of the girls started to laugh, and Mikey grinned sheepishly. "It didn't help anyway, I just was more careful the next time I took them." Venus looked at Mikey and shook her head. Jen looked at her and smiled. Grabbing Venus's arm, she yanked her out of the room, motioning for the rest of the girls to follow, which they did.  
  
Raph walked quickly towards Akira's apartment, feeling weird the whole way. He kept on looking around, trying to figure out who was following him. Not seeing anyone, he picked up the pace a little and quickly jogged the last few blocks to his destination. Right before he got there however, he felt a hand grab his arm and pull him quickly into the shadows. Raph felt himself tense, and wasn't surprised to see that it was some of the Foot that had grabbed him. One of the boys grabbed his mask and pulled it off. Raph recognized him as Josh, one of the few elitist who Raph had yet to beat in a fight. Josh smiled at Raph and asked him how he was. Raph just stared, waiting to find out what they wanted now.  
  
  
  
"Our Master wishes to talk to you Raphael, don't worry though, your family will be able to find your body quickly enough if you don't corporate with us." Raph growled and tired to get away, but the Foot kept him in a tight grasp. Raph finally gave up, realizing that he needed another plan in order to get out. Josh smiled at Raph again, and then laughed. "Did you finally realize that it would be pointless to fight, turtle? You might look human, but you'll always just be a freak. Don't worry though; our Master has a job for you that you can't refuse. We'll be leaving in just a minute, but we have to wait for another guest to join us."  
  
  
  
Just as Josh finished his statement, Akira showed up, with two guards on each arm. He glared at Josh before looking at Raph to make sure he was alright. Raph grinned at Akira before looked back at Josh and the rest of the Foot. He began to formulate a plan, but realized that he needed to have more than just him and Akira there to do it. Raph gave up on a plan for the time being, deciding instead to try finding out as much as he could about what was going on.  
  
Josh grinned triumphantly as he entered the Foot lair with his two captives. He motioned for them to be brought forward, and presented them to his Master, The Shredder. Shredder looked please with the capture, and bowed down to look Raph square in the face. "Raphael. You think you can just waltz in here and take some of my best elite members without me even caring. Well you're wrong. Because of you, I have lost 3 of my best guards, so now you will be punished." Raph glared at him, and then gasped. "So you're the one who's been harassing Venus, you jerk."  
  
  
  
Shredder began to laugh, which made Raph feel uneasy. "That's no the only thing I have done Raphael, you see, I have also planted people to come and take care of you friends. One of my children was the person who was flirting with your one friend, causing her to freak out and run to Leo for protection. Another one went to a restaurant were your pregnant friend was dining and slipped something into her drink, causing her to miscarry. A few of them went to your sister, excuse me, I mean girlfriend's, apartment to mess it out a little. It's all be a net to capture you Raphael; I told you that I would never let you rest until you joined me. Yet you still refuse."  
  
  
  
Raph glared at the Shredder, then tried to attack him, but was stopped before he even got close. The Shredder laughed at him, and then turned to Akira. "If you can convince Raphael to join me, I will let you rejoin also, without any punishment. However, if either of you refuse, I will kill you both. You have your options, ponder them carefully."  
  
  
  
Raph growled, and once again tried to get out of the grasp that held him tight. Akira just stared at the Shredder, and narrowed his eyes. "I can't believe that you would go to such great lengths to get us to join you, I mean, killing a baby, that's low, even for you." Shredder just laughed and pushed Raph ahead of him, with Akira being lead close behind. 


End file.
